Abomination (Sam Winchester X OC)
by aven91
Summary: Sam and Dean meet a girl who is a fellow Hunter. They quickly befriend her and call her in for assistance. That's before they find out who and what she is.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean were staying at a local hotel in some random city, Wisconsin. The night air was cold and windy pushing in a snow storm from the west. They hurried with their bags filled with clothes and weapons that needed to be cleaned for the upcoming hunt. They had no leads yet onto what it could be, but they had a few ideas. The creature, whatever it was, was attacking married men only. No eternal body parts were missing when they were taken to the coroner's office. However, they seemed to up and disappear right after they were examined. Sam and Dean couldn't think of anything that would kill someone, let them be taken, then take them back after all their organs were removed.

A car pulled up next to theirs. It wasn't that new of a car, but it still wasn't the oldest. An early nineties model if Sam and Dean had to guess. It was a simple nonchalant blue Trail Blazer. Dean had already noticed that a woman and a dog were sitting inside. She had long dark hair and fine features, but that was all he could tell in this dim light. She turned off the car and opened her door leaning back as far as she could in her seat to let the dog out first.

The dog was medium sized and a Blue Heeler mixed with another dog, possibly a Lab. His markings made him a beautiful dog. It seemed that someone had sprinkled black pepper all over his bluish gray skin with patches of black in random parts of his body. The woman stepped out of the car as well. Dean tried to get a good look at her face, but couldn't because she looked down at the dog who was looking up at her, tongue laying out of the side of his mouth wagging his tail.

"You go use the bathroom and I'll get the room. Be back by the time I'm done. You're not getting out of work that easily," she said. The dog bolted off across the street into some bushes. "I'm not kidding this time! It's cold!" she yelled. Sam and Dean had collected all of their bags and went to go unlock their door. Dean searched his pockets again and again before looking to his brother.

"Do you have the key?" he asked. Sam shook his head no after checking his pockets. Dean dropped the bags in front of the door and walked into the main office to get another key which was probably going to cost him an arm and a leg. Sam hear rustling in the bushes across the street, but didn't think nothing of it because he knew it was that woman's dog. He heard panting and looked down. The dog was staring at him with the same look he was giving the woman. He scoffed and knelt beside the dog, letting it smell his hand before scratching him behind the ear.

"You're his new best friend," he heard the woman say behind him. Sam turned around. Her face was still shaded by the lack of light, but her curves were more than visible by the light shining behind her.

"What's his name?" Sam asked looking back at the dog who leaned up against his side.

"Boomer." Sam grinned down at the dog. "He's vicious so watch out." The woman walked to the back of her car and popped the trunk lifting it up, the hydraulics suspending it in midair. Boomer ran to the back of the car when he heard her undo the latch and sat down next to her. She grabbed a duffle bag and handed it down to Boomer who put it in his teeth and carried it to the door in front of the car. Sam crossed his arms smiling at the dog, very impressed with his actions. The woman went and unlocked the door and Boomer carried the bag inside and sat it down in front of the bed.

"That's awesome," Sam said poking his head into the room. Boomer sniffed around the room for a few moments before jumping up on the bed and laid down. The woman shook her head and closed the door still standing outside.

"Where's the nearest restaurant?" she asked Sam. He shrugged.

"We just got in ourselves." She shrugged too and walked to her car, opening the door.

"By the way, I'm Claire," she said getting in.

"I'm Sam." She smiled closing the door. Before he knew it, she was gone and Dean had reappeared with another key.

"Might as well of bought a new room for this damned thing," he said unlocking the door. Sam helped him carry the bags in before they left to find a restaurant themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't sure why this always seemed to happen. I always tried to avoid it, but it always just happened to me. I needed privacy, but there was no way I would be able to get it now. I sat at a table, in this god forsaken bar. I hated bars. There was too many people. They always seemed to try and talk louder than the person next to them while those people were trying to talk over the jukebox. At least the food was good here. That was the only thing that I could think good about this place. I could smell the sweat of people walking around who had too much to drink. They seemed to be sweating nothing but alcohol. I hated the smell. I could hear the smack of pool balls hitting each other on the other side of the room.

Some people laughed at the stories of their day, others cried over long lost loves. Women dressed like prostitutes, while others didn't even seem to need clothes on at all. People burped and people farted, but that could have been just the words coming out of their mouths.

Did I mention that I hated bars? But considering that there wasn't even a McDonalds open at this time, I really had no other choice.

I glanced up from my laptop after I pulled up all the newspaper articles about all the men disappearing and saw Sam and the other man being seated at a table across the room. They ordered whatever they wanted from the waitress then started talking to each other in a low voice. I knew it was a low voice because they were leaning across the table just so the other could hear. I leaned back in my chair crossing my arms. My waitress had come with another beer and sat it down taking the old cup. Nodding a thanks I kept my eyes on Sam and the other man.

Something had seemed off about the two. When Sam had picked up the bags to carry them into the room, I heard the clank of metal on metal inside their bags. They were carrying weapons, I knew that much. But why was a different question. I wondered if they were Hunters like me. I watched as Sam pulled out a laptop and sit it on the table then turned it on to see if there was a wifi connection. I looked on the screen of my own laptop memorizing the pictures on the articles before looking back at Sam's computer.

When he pulled up the articles that I was looking at, I decided to join them. Getting up after closing my laptop and chugging the rest of my beer, I walked over to them slowly to see if I could hear some of their conversation before interrupting. I heard the other man if they had any connections, but that still wasn't enough to tell me if they were Hunters like me. I sat down in a spare chair at their table crossing my arms.

"This is my case, back off," I said glaring at both of them.

"Claire?" Sam asked flabbergasted.

"Wait, isn't she," the other man asked looking at Sam before turning his attention back on me. "Aren't you?"

"I know who you are and I know why you're here. This is my case so back off."

"You're a Hunter?" Sam asked grinning at me. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"What was the first clue?" The other man didn't really care for my sarcasm.

"We were here first," he argued.

"Maybe, but I have dibs." He narrowed his eyes.

"Ma'am?" I looked over to see my waitress standing there. I had moved tables and out of here area. She seemed a little upset about it. "Is this where you're going to be sitting now?"

"Yes, if that's okay. I left a tip for you on the table where I was sitting." She nodded seeming a little happier then walked off.

"Well, if you're a Hunter, then how do you know that we're not whatever it is killing these men?" Sam logically asked.

"Because Boomer didn't try to kill you," I stated simply. "Animals are more in tune with the Supernatural than humans are which is why I have him." Sam tilted his head in a slight nod notifying me that he understood.

"Alright, look," the other guys started. I looked at him. "Claire, right?" I nodded. "I'm Dean." I narrowed my eyes at him. "How about we work together on this so that way we can get this over with and go on about our business?"

"I don't play well with others." I went to stand up, but Sam stopped me.

"Alright look," he said. I slowly sat back down in my seat. "Do you have any leads yet?" I shook my head no. "Well, neither do we. If we work together maybe we can find something."

"I haven't been looking long enough to find a lead yet." Sam gave a look that he was getting frustrated. Sam and Dean just looked at each other for a moment almost as if they were having a battle with each other's thoughts. I bit my lip looking between the two.

"Sam and Dean..." I whispered catching their attention. "Winchester?" They nodded giving me a questioning look. Well damn. "Alright. I'll team up with you guys, but just because I'm repaying a debt."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Ask your old man." They looked at each other and shrugged. The waitress came back and with their food and I ordered a barely cooked steak. The waitress gave me a weird look jotting it down on the paper then walking away. Sam and Dean just stared at me.

"It's for Boomer. It's his favorite."

"You buy your dog steak?"

"Only before a hunt. He needs his strength."

"What is he The Hulk?" I just stared at him.


	3. Chapter 3

After the steak had come in a take out box, I was ready to leave. Boomer was probably bored out of his mind at the moment. And it wouldn't surprise me in the least if he pissed all over the damned room. He got nervous if I was gone too long. Snow had began to fall once I left the bar and it was pouring down on top of my car by the time I was half way back to the hotel. I pulled into my parking spot grabbing the to-go box and opened the door into my room. I saw a faint outline of Boomer on the bed. I flipped on the switch to find, much to my surprise, everything still intact.

"I brought you steak," I said. Boomer jumped off the bed, stretched his front legs, then his back legs, then sat down waiting for me to open the to-go box. I sat it down in front of him and opened it. He smelled it for a split second before he started eating it. By the time I had filled bowl full of water and carried it over to him, the steak was gone. "You do realize you just devoured a 12 ounce steak in a matter of seconds right?" Boomer huffed looking up at me. "Did you even taste it?" I asked him setting the water down. He started lapping up the water bit by bit. I sat down next to him on the floor putting my hand on his back. He stopped drinking long enough to look at me then got back to drinking.

"They're the Winchesters, Boomer." Boomer sat down looking at me. He touched his nose to my cheek before licking me. "I know we're going to have to be careful." Boomer shifted then leaned his body into mine. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "You know you're my best friend right?" He licked his lips shifting his weight between his front paws. "You probably have to go to the bathroom." I didn't even have enough time to finish my sentence, Boomer was already sitting at the door. I stood up stretching my body out a little then dug in one of my bags for his ball. He had been cooped up in that car and then this room for a long time. He probably needed to run around.

I opened the door and Boomer darted for the trees across the street once more. I could see a car coming down the road. It was an old car. It appeared to be Sam and Dean coming back from the bar. They pulled in and got out of the car.

"Just couldn't stay away from me, could you boys?" I asked crossing my arms. They just gave me a strange look.

"We want to know how you knew our dad." I looked across the street as Boomer came barreling out and ran over to Sam sitting down in front of him wagging his tail. I shook my head at my dog and looked back up at Sam and Dean. Biting my lip, I looked down at my dog once more.

"He saved my ass a long time ago. I told him I would return the favor, but he died before I could." Hopefully that would satisfy them for now. They didn't need to keep asking these ridiculous questions. These questions couldn't only bring harm to me, but it could bring harm to them. I heard Boomer whining and I looked down at him. I realized he was looking at the ball before I bounced it up in the air. He jumped up grabbing it in his mouth before it bounced a second time. He shook his head and his tongue moving the ball around in his mouth before the ball flew up in the air again. I caught it easily then bounced it again. Boomer than looked at Sam and threw the ball to him. Sam caught it out of reflex looking down at the mutt. Dean and I looked at my dog wondering what the hell he was doing. Boomer never liked anyone other than me. Boomer made a noise that sounded like a moan and a growl mixed together.

"He wants you to bounce it." Sam bounced the ball and Boomer caught it. He then looked at Dean and tossed the ball to him. Pretty soon, we were all playing a little game of catch with Boomer. It felt good to relax after such a long day. It seemed like days that Boomer and I had been driving only for me to run into the Winchesters in the middle of a crappy corner bar. Boomer and I had just finished a poltergeist case in Intercourse, PA. The poor Amish didn't know what to think of this. It was trying to kill them. And I show up and they were expecting me to clean their house with the women. They were surprised when I told them that I was there to get rid of the thing torturing their children. I wasn't expecting them to have so many, but I guess when you don't have TV, internet, or video games, they had nothing better to do than create child after child.

By the time we had gotten too cold to do anything, we went into our separate hotel rooms after we decided that we were going to interview the widows the next day.

**Author's note: Boomer may seem a little too smart to be a dog, but I assure you it's possible. Boomer is in fact based after my little poochie buddy boy. Everything he does in this story he does in real life. He's a really smart dog and does enjoy his privacy when he uses the bathroom. Any chance I can get I throw him into my stories. This seemed like the perfect one to throw him in. I just felt like I needed to let you guys know that. Much love readers! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Sam, Dean, and I went out seperate ways to interview the widows of the men who had been killed by whatever it is. I was disguised as an FBI agent that had been called in for all the recent murders. The FBI agent disguise was always the first one I went to because it always just seemed to do the job in situations like this. I wore a black blazer with a white undershirt and a pair of black slacks with a pair of stiletto high heels. I never got to dress up often since comfort while driving was important so I did whenever I got the chance. I walked up to the door of the house and rang the door bell.

It was a simple house. Very small. Perfect for a starting couple. It had a small cottage kind of feel. There were plants growing in an outline around the front porch. There was bushes lining the walkway. A few trees were growing in the front yard. Flowers hung in hanging pots on the porch. It gave the place a homey feel. I liked it. Sometimes, I wanted a place like this, then I was jerked back to reality when another case hit knowing that there were too few hunters and way too many monsters. Boomer leaned his body into my knee almost as if he was reading my mind.

A woman came to the door. She was pretty. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a slim figure. She was gorgeous. Her eyes were rimmed in red making her eyes pop even more. She seemed surprised to find me standing at her door.

"Can I help you?" she asked touching her nose with a tissue.

"Yes man, my name is Jessica Kinkaid I'm with the FBI. I was just wondering if I could come in and ask you a few questions about your late husband," I said pulling the fake badge out of my jacket pocket and flashed it to her long enough to let her see it was FBI, but not long enough to see the name or anything else. She looked down to see Boomer standing there staring at her his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth.

"And the dog?"

"My partner. I don't do well with other people." I came in without her permission and took a quick look around the house. The house on the inside was modeled after her and her husband. They were in love judging by all of the pictures of them hanging on the walls. They seemed so happy with each other. It was a shame their love was cut short.

"I'm allergic to dogs," she said covering her nose as Boomer took a step in. Boomer looked up at me and I nodded to him. He stepped back out onto the porch and laid down to wait for me. It happened a lot with him when I was out investigating what was going on. Poor thing was used to it. She took me into the kitchen where I sat at a small round table set up for two people. It made my heart hurt a little knowing that her whole life was set up around them.

"I'm sorry for your loss, ma'am. If you could, answer a couple questions I have so I can help find the one who did this to your husband." She had poured me a cup of coffee and sat it in front of me before joining me at the table a box of tissues sitting in the middle of the table. I was expecting her to cry. Tears were a normal thing on this job. We always had to wait until they started killing before it was time to actually stop them.

I hated that so much. People always had to die first. I wish there was a way I could track them without a blood trail.

"Can you tell me about the last time you saw him? Was he acting funny?" She looked at me weird shaking her head.

"No, he had just come in from work. He worked night shift and I work day shift. I was just getting up so I could go for me daily jog before work and we always did what we always do. He came in kissed me goodnight and hoped I had a good day. I went out for my jog and when I came back, he was dead." She paused for a moment to dab her eyes with the tissue then rubbed the bottom of her nose. "There was so much blood." I jotted a couple things down in my notepad.

"He didn't have any enemies did he?" She shook her head no.

"He was friends with everyone." Her voice cracked as tears wanted to show themselves. "He had that kind of personality. Everyone loved him instantly." She let out a sad laugh. "It was strange really. He got along with everyone." I jotted this down hoping that it was an important detail of this case.

"Had he made an enemy of you?" I asked staring at her with the most serious face I could possibly muster. Maybe she was a witch. Maybe she was some female creep that preyed on the innocent male after seducing them like a Succubus maybe. She immediatly glared at me then stood up from the table.

"Are we done here?" I let a grin show.

"You never answered my question." She turned away from me putting our cups in the sink. I stood and made my way to the door knowing for sure that I had worn out my welcome. I opened the door where Boomer was sitting there facing the door waiting for me to come back out. He leaned around me looking at the woman. He huffed and walked off the porch with me. I opened the car door for Boomer and he hopped up into the front seat. I walked around the other side of the car pulling out my phone and called Sam.

"Yeah?" Sam asked on the other line.

"Anything interesting?"

"Nope, all nice guys. Never had any enemies. Everyone seemed to think highly of them." I hummed starting the car.

"We need to see if the wives have anything in common. A common area where they meet. A same restaraunt they visit, a gym, anything. I have a feeling the wives didn't have anything to do with it."

"I think you're right. Let's meet back at the motel." I hung up the phone without even saying goodbye and headed towards the motel so we could gather more evidence.


	5. Chapter 5

At the hotel, I poured over the books with Dean as Sam searched for something on his laptop. Boomer sat on the bed next to me resting his head on my lap. I played with the tip of his ear which was his favorite place to be touched. I had given up on reading and took up just skimming the pages. About three hours later, I had given up on that and closed the book. I sat up on the bed making Boomer's head fall off my leg. He groaned in protest, then yawned. He jumped off the bed and did his routine of stretches.

"I need coffee. You guys want anything?"

"A burger sounds wonderful right about now. I'm starving," Dean said rolling on his back and rubbing his eyes. It appeared that he was just about done with the books just as much as I was. Sam closed his laptop screen and stood up.

"I'll go with you. My eyes feel like their getting ready to melt right out of my head," he said sliding his jacket on. I nodded looking down at Boomer.

"You want to go or stay?" Boomer trotted over to Dean and laid down next to him. Dean chuckled scratching Boomer's head.

"Looks like I've made a buddy." I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my keys and walked out with Sam. We hopped in the car and drove away looking for a burger joint that served crazy amounts of coffee. It was silent in the car. But it wasn't that akward silence that makes you want to pull your hair out, it was just silent. That kind of comfortable silence that makes you relax after such a long day, but Sam had to go and ruin that.

"Where did you meet my dad?" I glanced over at him.

"The deep south." I could feel his glare trying to burn a hole in the side of my face. Something told me he didn't trust me.

"How did you meet?"

"Kind of the same way we met, Sam. Just kind of bumped into each other."

"I don't believe you." I smiled with a light chuckle on my breath.

"That's smart of you, Sam." I glanced over at him. I just had to see the look on his face. I just had to. The look on his face was priceless. He was confused not to mention a little angry. He was biting down on nothing out of frustration, his temples pulsating. "You know you're cute when you're angry." Sam rolled his eyes at me then looked back at the road making me laugh at him. Then it hit me. An idea so wonderful, so genius, so evil I had to. I just couldn't help myself. This was going to get him going. But I had to wait. Just to see. I picked up my cell phone and called Dean. He answered on the first ring.

"Check and see where all those couples got married, spent their honeymoons, and see who married them, the works. I want to know everything.

"You think this has anything to do with it?"

"Hey, I'm buying you a burger. So this makes us even."

"Make it a bacon burger and you've got a deal."

"Done." Sam just watched me out of the corner of his eye. When we got back to the hotel, we grabbed all the food and coffee and walked to the door. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I didn't think anything of it, so I knocked. Dean came to the door quickly and let us in. I immediatly noticed the rock salt all over the floor as if it had been thrown around the room when he opened the door. We hurried in and Dean closed the door pushing the salt back up to the threshold.

"What's going on?" Sam asked setting everything down. There was weapons scattered all over the bed farthest away from the door. All theirs, none of mine. Mine were still next door and this made me very uncomfortable. Whatever was going on, we needed a full arsenal.

"Boomer wanted to go outside. I opened the door and he walked out, sniffed and started growling at something across the street. He backed into the hotel. You said animals are more intuned with the supernatural, right? I'm not taking any chances."

"Good, I need my stuff. Boomer, let's go." Boomer jumped up and walked over to the door.

"You can't go out there, what if gets you?" Dean asked putting his hand on the door to keep me from getting out. I gave him a flat look and laughed.

"I'm not afraid. Besides it's next door. What's the worst that could happen?" Dean rolled his eyes then looked back to his brother.

"A little help, Sam?" Sam shrugged and grabbed a gun off the bed and cocked it. I grinned back at him then looked down at Boomer whow as wagging his tail.

"I just want my stuff, Dean. It will take me less than five minutes. I pormise." Dean rolled his eyes again.

"How are we going to do this?"

"Boomer's going to see if the coast is clear." Dean nodded and opened the door slowly. Boomer took a couple steps forward and looked up at me.

"Go on Boomer, I'm right behind you." He sniffed the air, perking his ears up listening for anything out of the ordinary. He was nervous. Something was out there, watching us. Boomer knew this. I knew this. We all knew this. Boomer stepped out onto the walkway and looked around for a moment before he let out a small bark. I stepped out quickly heading for my hotel door. I unlocked it and opened it. Boomer ran in scanning the room for danger and let out the same little bark letting me know that it was safe.

I hurried in and grabbed my bags and ran back out, shut the door, and ran back into Sam and Dean's room. I dropped everything right by the door and looked at the two brothers standing before me.

"Do you mind if I stay in here tonight?"

"Yeah, you can share my bed." I gave him a flat look.

"Sorry, buddy. Boomer sleeps with me." Boomer had already jumped up on Dean's bed and made himself more than comfortable.

"You don't mind sharing with your brother now, do you Sam?" Sam glared at me.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I was awakened by my dog scratching the door frantically trying to get out. I got out of bed and walked over to the door. When I opened it, he was cautious walking out observing the surrounding area carefully. He dubbed it safe and barreled across the street into the bushes. I shook my head crossing my arms. I stood at the door and waited for him to come back. It seemed like forever by the time he came back. He must've had to go really bad.

Sam managed to get out of bed, then Dean.

"I take it the coast is clear now?" Sam asked looking at me. I rubbed my eyes, and then looked back outside. I nodded my head slowly.

"Looks that way. Unless Boomer just had to go bad enough not to care." I watched as Boomer ran back across the road and came back into the hotel room. I closed the door and looked back to Sam and Dean. "So, I have an idea. I'm not really sure how much you're going to like it Sam." Sam gave me a weird look.

"Why aren't I going to like it?" he asked.

"Because you're a part of the plan." He rolled his eyes then glared at Dean. I could see him chewing on the inside of his cheek in frustration. He didn't like me, but that's why I liked picking on him. He was just so cute when he was angry. "We don't know what we're after, right?" They nodded. "We do know for sure that it's always been the husbands right?" They nodded again. "So what we need is some bait, right?" They nodded again. I walked over to Sam and got down on one knee. "Sam, will you marry me?" Dean busted out laughing.

"That's actually a good idea!" Dean said. "I love it when Sammy's the bait!" Sam glared at his brother.

"Why don't you and Dean play house?"

"Because Dean will try to sleep with me." Dean shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

"She's got a point, Sammy." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Sammy, it'll be fun!" I said. Sam ran his hands over his face.

"Fine, whatever. I'll marry you." I sat there grinning at him.

"Oh, Sam you've made me the happiest girl alive!" I screamed and wrapped my arms around his neck pushing him back on the bed. Dean shook his head at us and looked down to Boomer.

"A hopeless romantic, huh?" Boomer huffed wagging his tail while looking up at Dean.

After all was said and done, Sam and I went to the courthouse and got married in front of the judge. As we were getting out marriage license, the woman asked if we had any drug or alcohol influence in the past twenty four hours.

"God, I hope so," Sam mumbled. The woman behind the desk looked over her glasses at him, then to me. I stomped on his foot making him wince and look at me. I was glaring at him. "It just feels like I have because I'm just so in love with this woman right here next to me." I covered my hand with my mouth trying not to laugh. Oh, this was fun. I just couldn't help myself. I knew none of this was really all that necessary, but I figured it would be more fun to do it this way. All I had to do was bring it up in front of Dean and as if he read my mind, agreed with everything I said. I knew it was just because he loved doing mean things to his little brother at any given chance.

After I became Claire Winchester, we walked out of the courthouse to see Dean leaning against the Impala with a big goofy grin on his face. He stepped forward and gave his brother a hug and said congratulations, which Sam just grumbled and got into the car. Dean walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"You know, I always wanted a sister." I laughed putting my arm around his waist.

"I'm glad I can help you out with that." I dropped my voice down so Sam couldn't hear. "Do you think we took it a little too far?" Dean chuckled squeezing my shoulder.

"Yeah, but we're not going to let him know that. Just get a divorce once this case is closed and Sam will cheer up." I nodded and got into the Impala. Boomer was sitting in the backseat wagging his tail at me. I scratched him behind his ear and he laid down putting his head in my lap. I stared at the back of Sam's head who was just sitting there staring straight ahead. I could feel the anger coming off him in waves.

Dean slid into the car looking over to his brother. He tried to hide the grin on his face then looked back at me. I looked out the window covering my mouth because I knew that Sam would blow up if he saw me smiling in the mirror.

"Let's just go," Sam growled looking at his brother. Dean turned on the car and we started heading the way back to the hotel.

I sat there and racked my brain about the previous case. What could be doing this? I had never heard of anything that could be after just the husbands in any relationship. If it was a woman the creature could've wanted her for breeding purposes. It could have been a Succubus or a Siren, but all the men being newlyweds was too much of a coincidence to be a coincidence.

Before I knew it, we were back at the hotel.

"Come on, Sam, cheer up. You're married now!" Dean said slapping his brother on the shoulder.

"I'll kill you, Dean. Literally, kill you." I grinned looking at Sam.

"I'm beginning to think you don't like me, Sam," I said wrapping my arms around his arm tightly. He pushed me away from him glaring.

"What was the first clue?"

"The fact that you hate me." Dean grinned putting his arm around my shoulders after Sam walked to unlock the door to their hotel room.

"Come in for a beer. We'll celebrate." I grinned at him, but walked to my door instead.

"I better not, Dean."

"Why?" he asked.

"I might get shot," I said stepping into my room.

"Nah, Sam wouldn't do something like that," Dean said with a sheepish grin.

Sam poked his head out of the door.

"Oh no. she's absolutely right," he said then shut the door. Dean chuckled looking back at me.

"Charming brother you got there."

"Eh, he grows on you," he said walking to his door. He tried to open it, but Sam had locked it up tight. Dean started beating on the door.

"WILMA!" he screamed as he banged on the door loudly. I stood there and laughed. "Shut up!"

"Come on, Dean. Sammy's going to be a baby. We'll celebrate by ourselves!"

I was sure Dean took that the wrong way and quickly ran into my hotel room.

I shut and locked the door behind me walking over to the mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

The rest of the night, Dean and I had ourselves a little party, and we made sure to be loud enough to where Sam could hear us.


End file.
